Italy's Stolen Pasta
by Yume Disney
Summary: Italy seems to be in trouble again... well, atleast his pasta. Now it's up to Germany to devise a plan to get his friend's pasta back from the Allies. Contains screaming Canada, Italy, and Mr. Kumaruru; blushing Japan; perverted France; Creeper Russia; and poor innocent pasta that just had to be drawn into chaos when all it wanted was to be with Italy. I do not own Hetalia.


"Germany! Germany! Help me!"

Germany turns around from hacking fire wood as he wipes sweat off his forehead.

"Germany!" He looks closer by shading his eyes to see that Italy was running with a huge dust cloud behind him.

"Italy? What is it", Germany asks as Italy runs straight behind the stronger nation.

"I-it's the Allies", Italy weeps sadly as he shakes.

Germany looks back toward the direction Italy had come from only to see empty fields, beside the normal cattle roaming, "What about them? I don't see any coming this way."

Italy begins to weep more as he shakes his head, "It-it's not that. It's that… THEY TOOK ALL OF MY PASTA!"

Italy begins to go into another fit of crying as Germany sighs. He brings the smaller country into a hug as he pats his head, "What happened, Italy?"

Italy clutches on to Germany's tank top as he sobs into the shirt, "I was –only making- pasta as- as I always do-and- and then- England, France- and America- and- and… OH, GERMANY! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO? WAHHHH!"

Italy cried harder as Germany tries comforting him, "Don't worry, Italy. Calm down. Calm down. We'll get your pasta back. Hush now."

Italy looks up to Germany with tear-filled closed eyes, "Really? Y-you mean it?"

"Ja", Germany says as he looks away, "We'll get it back from them. Don't worry."

"Yay! Oh thank you, Germany! Thank you! Thank you so much! You don't know how happy I am! Thank you! Thank you!"

Germany sighs again as Italy begins chanting pasta in the background. "But you're going to have to do everything I tell you to, okay."

"Yes, sir", Italy says with a salute, "I'm going to be the best soldier you've ever had."

"Yeah, that's great. Now take off your clothes."

"Ve?"

~Pasta time skip~

"But, Germany, I don't want to. They're scary and mean and who knows what they'll do to me if they catch me! They'll probably feed me England's food again and I don't even think it's worth all this-!"

"Italy", Germany says as he clutches Italy, who was currently only wearing his white button up shirt which was currently opened at the moment, "Pasta."

Italy quickly stops his rambling as determination enters his face, "Pasta."  
The Italian runs out of the bushes with his arms flailing about as he stops in front of the Allies, "You-who~ ! Hello there, Allie countries. Do you know where I can find water in which I can swim?"

The Allies, who were sitting around a campfire making the stolen pasta, starred up at the underly dressed Italian in shock.

France is the first one to snap out of it as he stands up to walk toward Italy, "Why, Italy. It just so happens that my house has a swimming pool in which you can swim to your heart's content! Perhaps the both of us could even swim together… without anything to hide our God-shaped bodies." France places his arm around Italy's shoulder, bringing them closer together.

Italy gives a small shudder with worry on his face, "Ah… thank you, big brother France, but I think I hear a waterfall roaring into a calming pond over there. Hasta la pasta~!" Italy gets out of France's grip and takes off running into the forest.

France's face begins to turn perverted as he goes running after Italy, "Mon ami, I can assure you that my pool is so much fancier than any hidden oasis on earth!"

"Wait! France, come back! This could just be a trap and the Axis are using your perverted mind against you", England exclaims as he begins to chase after France.

America is the next one to respond as he begins laughing as he chases after England, "Dude! He's like, butt naked! And with France around, Italy's doomed when he gets caught!"

America continues laughing as China jumps up next, "Wait! There is no waterfalls here in the middle of the forest, aru! I don't know what you're talking about! You need to get your geographical facts right, aru!"

Germany smiles to himself as he watches the four countries chase after the weaker one. "Now let's hope Japan will do his part", Germany whispers to himself as he notices Russia still stirring the pasta. The German growls as he looks around him.

He notices a white bear starring at him and gives him the nerves. Germany sighs and picks the bear up, "Well, better than nothing." Germany throws the bear as a small squeak comes from the now airborne bear.

The bear hits Russia straight on the face as purple aura instantly surrounds the Russian's body. The Russian looks down at the bear that seems to be sweating, then looks up to find who threw it.

"Mr. Kumaruru", Canada finally says as he comes running out of the bushes opposite of where Germany was hiding.

Russia looks to the Canadian with a smile on his face yet that aura continued to emit off him, "Hello. Who are you? Is this white, fluffy bear yours?"

Canada stops in his tracks as he begins to shake, "I-i-i-i-i-I'm Canada a-and yes."

Russia stands up as he begins to walk toward the shy country slowly, "I'm sure you would like your bear back then, da?"

"D-d-d-d-d-da, I mean, yes", Canada says as he takes a step back.

"I'll give it back to you", Russia says with his smile.

"You will", Canada asks surprised.

"Da, but…" Canada's face looks more worried as Russia is now standing in front of him, "For throwing the bear…"

"Wh-what?! No! I didn't!"

Canada's please went unheard as Russia continued with his smile growing bigger and more menacing with each word, "I'm going to hurt you now."

"No! Wait! It wasn't me! How many times do I have to say that? I blame America! Ah!" Canada takes off running back into the forest as Russia takes off after him.

Germany smirks as he steps out of the bushes. He goes to the fire and puts it out as he looks into the pot that was used to cook the Italian delicacy. It looked like it was already done so now he'd have to carry this along with whatever pasta they took as well.

_Sigh_… the things he does for Italy. He wondered how the other nation was doing anyway. If anything, he probably got himself captured already if he didn't reach the check point. Then again, when it came to running away, Italy could even out run a cheetah. Now if only he could fight just as well.

~Wurst Time skip~

Run! Run! Run! Run! _Run!_

"Ah!" Italy screams again as he runs faster before France could jump him.

"Mon ami! Italy! Don't run from the inevitable! Only bad things will come", France says as he dusts himself off and runs after Italy again.

"France! Stop scaring him! He's not one of your play toys you can use whenever!"

"Would that be you, Iggy", America exclaims as he laughs.

"America, shut up", England yells as he looks behind him.

Italy started to shake after hearing this. What did they mean by-by- HE DIDN'T EVEN WANT TO THINK ABOUT IT! "Germany! Germany! Help me!"

Italy continues running until he trips over a branch and falls. He scrambles onto his back and crawls backwards into a tree. The Allies come closer as Italy curls into a ball and shakes as he sobs.

"You will not hurt my friend."

Rustling comes from the trees as Japan jumps out with his kantana and holds it for battle. The three blond western countries stop in their tracks as China takes out his wok to fight as well.

"J-Japan", Italy whispers.

Japan looks to Italy from the corner of his eye, "Hm."

"SAVE ME! PLEASE!" Japan sighs as China begins to advance toward him. Japan brings his kantana up in defence as China's wok comes banging down.

Both Asian countries continue fighting as France turns his attention to the madly crying Italy. England also notices this as he steps in between the two nations, "No harassing prisoners, Frog."

"WAH!"

Both blondes cover their ears as England faces Italy, "Pipe down! When we take you back with us, I'll feed you some of my scones." This only makes the Italian cry harder as Japan pushes China and kicks the Brit in the stomach.

America jumps into the action as well, which quickly makes Japan out numbered. America, England, and China all surround the two Axis, with Italy waving his white shirt like a flag(which leaves him completely nude)and Japan shielding himself with his kantana.

"Come, mon chéri. Hand over the edible nation and put down your sword", France says, stepping closer.

"Never", Japan says as pink begins to brush his cheeks.

"Dude, Japan. Hate to do this to ya, but we're gonna have to take you down", America says as his smile grows. The Allie countries get ready to attack Japan until rustling is heard from the bushes and a scream echoes into their ears.

"Ah! Russia, I said I didn't do it! I've been fraud!" All the countries turn their attention to a shaken up Canada. Canada sees the countries and quickly runs behind America.

"Come here, cute-dead little country. I would just like to play with you, da?" Russia comes next out of the bushes with Mr. Kumajirou still in his hand. He looks to the two North American countries as Canada shrinks behind America's back.

"Woah, Commie! What's up? Why are you chasing Mattie?"

"He threw his fluffy bear at me and I just wanted to give it back", Russia says with a huge smile and a tilt of his head.

"No! He said he was going to hurt me!"

America pats Canada's head as a huge smile comes across his face, "Bro, calm down. He said he would give you back your bear, dude! And if he does try hurting you, he'd have to get by the HERO first!"

America begins laughing loudly while Canada continues cowering under Russia's intense gaze as a purple aura emits over the two nations.

While this was going on, Japan quietly walks backwards seeing how the Allies were all distracted. He puts his kantana away and kneels next to Italy with a blush, "Ano... Italy-kun?"

Italy looks to Japan from starring at the scene as well, "Si, Japan?"

The blush intensifies as he stares off into the trees, "Ano... may you please cover yourself back up." Italy looks down at himself as Japan grabs the white shirt and pulls it over his friend. "Let's go, but keep quiet."

Quickly, Japan and Italy go running through the forest.

"They're getting away, aru!"

"After them!"

"Wa-mm"

"No time for yelling, just running." They both ran as they heard the footsteps of the Allies right behind. Japan pushes Italy behind a tree in a bush and begins to climb up.

"Dudes! They disappeared!"

"America, they couldn't just simply 'disappear'. Japan is not that advanced and Italy wouldn't really be classified as 'intelligent'."

"They couldn't have out ran us, aru. They must've hid someplace." Japan shifts in the tree, ready to jump down to at least keep Italy safe.

"Search around. They may be somewhere near here."

"I agree with Russia. Spread out! Signal one another once-!"

_Crack!_

All the Allies snap their attention to the direction of the woods away, from Italy and Japan.

"Over there", Russia says innocently, pointing to the direction of the noise. The group goes running into the woods again. Japan blinks as he watches the last of the Allies disappear.

"A-a-are they gone?" Japan slides down the tree as Italy comes out.

"Ja. They're gone. Not very bright countries, are they?" Japan takes his kantana out again as Italy jumps behind him. "Calm down. It's just me."

"Germany!" Italy bounces out as he hugs the German around the waist.

A blush comes across Germany's face as he sees the Italian still only has his white shirt on, "H-hallo, Italy. I-I thought Japan had dressed you already?"

"Nani?! You were excpecting me to dress him!"

"Ve! Ve! Don't fight! Please! Can we just go home? I'd like some pasta~! You got the pasta back, right?"

Germany nods his head as he pulls Italy off of him, "Ja. It's back at the house, so-"

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"Italy! Wait!" Italy had taken off running back to Germany's house, leaving Germany and Japan alone in the woods.

"We should probably go after him incase he gets caught", Japan says as both nations begin their walk back.

"Ah! Germany! Japan! Help me! Ah!"

"HAHAHAHAHA! Check it out, guys! The hero caught Italy!"

"Ohonhonhonhonhon! It seems we shall be having fun tonight!"

"Italy!"t here...


End file.
